


How Fortuitous

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, For age sake the hogwarts acceptance age isn’t gonna be 14/15, Multiple Personalities, Zoey’s last name is summer, if your special you can get in at 12, of course, soooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: “YOU? You are nothing! You are not special! Nothing as puny and weak as you could ever stop me!”. He smirked as he spat in his face. “You are no chosen one!”. yet Mike did not yield.“Yes. I am”.-/-Mike Morrellis just wanted to go to Hogwarts, acquiring a magical destiny was NOT a part of the plan





	How Fortuitous

**Author's Note:**

> Re: Soooo this was inspired by several tumblr post! 
> 
> Zoey is Gryffindor and Cameron is Ravenclaw. A lot of people who were on the villains team in Allstars will most likely be spread about Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and possibly Gryffindor.
> 
> Oh and if you get Dawn’s last name comment it

Hat Stall. He’d had a Hat Stall. 

Mike Morrellis’s first day of Hogwarts was going fine. Good, even. He hadn’t gotten lost, he’d had a decent conversation with someone on the train, and he hadn’t switched personalities once. 

Of course that’s where things would go wrong. 

It had been at least seven minutes and the hall was in relative quiet with the occasional outburst and whispers. 

Seven minutes. That had to be the longest time ever on record. Or maybe he was just panicking. He hadn’t even thought of which house he wanted to be in. Definitely not Slytherin. Not to stereotype but it didn’t exactly fit him. At least not the him who was in control now. 

Mal, the antagonistic side of him, would definitely fit in Slytherin. Possibly Vito too. Chester wouldn’t care much he’d probably just settle for Gryffindor. He could see Svetlana in Hufflepuff’. Manitoba was the only one he could clearly see ending up in Gryffindor for sure, since he loved adventuring and what not. If adventuring meant getting Mike halfway across the country before he came back to himself. 

The Hat was supposed to be able to pick apart his thoughts and personality to find out who he wasn’t and where he’s belong but how would it do such a thing if he had multiple personalities!

‘Just put me in Hufflepuff and be done with it!’ He thought angrily. He didn’t like being the center of attention. That was more Svetlana’s thing. He took a deep breath. He didn’t want to get frustrated and have Chester show up and make him look like a weirdo on his first day. 

“Hufflepuff!”. 

By some miracle the Hat finally announces Hufflepuff to the hall and he allows himself to scurry to the table and not let his face turn red at the loud cheering. ‘They cheer for everyone, your nothing special’ a voice ran out inside his head. As usual he ignored it. He’d think about it later. 

“You were up there for a very long time!”. A girl with pale skin, pale blond hair, but bright blue eyes said to him as the noise was dying down and another person sat under the hat and he could let himself relax. 

“Huh? Oh sorry. I uh...”. He rubbed his neck awkwardly. “Dunno why it would take so long for me. I’m-“. The words ‘nothing special’ were on the tip of his tongue. He always ended up unconsciously repeating the rods that would occasionally echo around his mind from them but. Some he’d prefer not to say. “Sure it was a coincidence”.

“Well, Mike-“. He was impressed she’d remembered his name from when they’d announced it since it had been several minutes ago. “I doubt it. You seem like a very special individual”. Her voice was low and he almost struggled to hear it over the noise of the room. 

“Um thanks? What’s your name?”. He asked, turning to dig trough his bag to find something. “Dawn Winchester”. She smiled. “I get the feeling we will be good friends. At least, with you. I’m not sure about the others”.

“Thanks?”. He paused with a thought. “Wait, what do you mean others?”. When he had turned back to her Dawn had vanished somewhere down the long table and was conversing with a brunette boy with a video game in his hands. 

‘She was weird’. A thought came from someone inside. 

And while he didn’t agree with most of the thoughts he got from the others. But he definitely agreed with this one.


End file.
